Way Back When During the Reds
by vampitup1317
Summary: Shepard is going to ask Tali to Marry him. Why does the ring look familiar? note: this is a earth born Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

Way Back When During the Reds

Colin was nervous. Who wouldn't be in his place? In his hand he held the key to his future. He held the key to his eternal happiness. Heh, it was so small but it was going to change his and another's life. In his hand is the ring to make Tali his. Holding it up to the light he became mesmerized by the way it sparkled. Much like his soon-to-be Quarian. Of course he was going to have to get it customized to her size or maybe figure out a different way for her to wear it. As he rolled the ring back and forth between his fingers he noticed that something was inscribed on the inner part of the ring. It didn't surprise him one bit. He had gone everywhere trying to find the right ring but ended up finding the ring in a pawn shop of all places. Bringing the ring closer to his eye, he hoped it said something powerful and romantic. His whole body went stiff when he finished reading the inscription. It couldn't be. Moving his hand away from his face he saw that it was indeed THAT ring. The ring that helped change his life when he was in the Reds.

FLASHBACK

Kaityah walked toward the once beautiful house with Colin Shepard in tow behind her. This was the house of a brilliant man but now it looked like it had been through a war. The Reds where busy finding all the valuables they could get their hands on. This man had crossed the Reds one too many times. The once exotic garden was trampled into the ground. The full majesty of the place is now a fallen beggar. A row of bodies lined the sidewalk. They were all former Reds.

"Once you kindle the anger of the Reds there is no mercy. They will get you no matter the cost." Kait said as they walked through the front door. Slowing down she leaned close to Colin's ear. "Look around you. This is why we need to leave them." Colin just rolled his eyes. She had been saying that for the past two years. Nothing has changed yet. They set about like the rest of the Reds, trying to find stuff to sell. They always brought Kait on site because she had a canny knack for finding credit stashes. Where ever Kait went Shepard followed. They both knew the only ones they could really trust were themselves.

After looking around the ground floor for an hour they made their way up to the second floor. First room? Empty. Second room? Looks like a child's. Third room? A lot of blood and a dead body. Two reds were just leaving the room when one of them tossed Colin something.

"Here, only be able to get a couple of creds for that but I think you'll be able to get more than that." One of the Reds said. Looking down at his hand Shepard saw a ring that sparkled brilliantly in the light.

"Was this his?" Colin asked waving a hand at the body. One Red looked at him for a second then left the other answered.

"Ya it was his." A thought crossed Colin's mind.

"So he was married?"

"Ya."

"Where's the rest of the family?" The Red was quiet for a few moments.

"He fought like a demon. I have never seen someone fight like that. Did you see all the bodies outside?" Kait and Shepard nodded. "He killed them all. One man killed that many people. We underestimated him. A man backed into a corner with his family will go beyond what a normal Person can do to protect them. Look at him. He was shot in the head three times, the chest at least five. Did that take him down? No. Only when he knew his family was safe did he die. That ring you have? He pulled it off his finger and died looking at it. A lot of blood was paid for that ring. I don't want it." with that said the Red left the two of them alone. Kait looked at the body.

"That man died how he lived…for his family." She turned and left the room unable to stand the sight of the man anymore. While tossing the ring up and down trying to decide whether to keep the ring or not Shepard noticed something on the inside of the ring. Walking out into the hall where the light was better he brought the ring close to his eye to find an inscription. It said 'Always with you'. Looking back at the body in the room he could see the man sitting in a chair surrounded by his children reading them stories and laughing with them. The Reds killed him. Holding out the ring to the man's body he promised.

"Your family will never want. I will watch them until I die."

END FLASHBACK

No matter what it had cost him he had watched over that family. The family never wanted for bread or shelter though Colin went many nights without. One day the family went on vacation for a week. They never came back. On the way home the family's ship was attacked by pirates. Everyone was killed. After grieving for them Shepard made up his mind to protect as many people as he could. He never wanted to feel this hopeless again. He joined the Alliance.

Looking back at those times he was grateful for those experiences. Tali wouldn't have come into his life otherwise. He let the ring drop into the palm of his hand. Funny how this ring followed him. It was almost as if the man and his family had been watching him. Almost as if they approved of what he was doing. Tears came to his eyes. For some reason that meant a lot to him. He felt a soft but rough embrace as if a man was hugging him. When that feeling faded it was followed by a softer gentler embrace. Something brushed his cheek. Looking around he was alone in his room but he knew he wasn't. They were there and it was their turn to watch over his family.

"Shepard?" It was Tali. Walking over to her he pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her neck. She could hear him crying. "Colin? What's wrong? Are you okay love?" it was a long time before Colin answered. He could feel two other arms wrapped around him and Tali. At that moment Tali could feel her mother's arms around them both. They both cried for the love they could feel. They cried happy that one's they knew approved of them. Colin pulled back to look into Tali's eyes.

"Everything is perfect." Kneeling to the ground he held out the ring out to her. "Tali'Zorah will you marry me?" Tali cried even harder. She threw her arms around Colin.

"Yes, yes I will." The love and approval from the others that were there filled the room. Colin whispered into her ear.

"Always with you."


	2. Day in the Life

A Day in the Life

(A short about a normal day for Tali and Colin Shepard)

The way the ring sparkled was beyond beautiful. The fact that the love of her life gave it to her as his wish to marry her made it even more beautiful.

"Tali?" Colin walked into the room to find Tali at his desk holding the ring. "Has there been a moment that you haven't been looking at that?"

"No." from the way she answered he knew she was wearing a smirk.

"Are you giving me lip?"

"No, but I would like to." Shepard's eyebrows shot up.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Tali got up and walked slowly toward him.

"Do you?" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her. Bending down he put one arm behind her knees, the other went to the small of her back. With a quick jerk he picked her up effortlessly. Instead of walking toward the bed like she thought he would he moved to the elevator. Didn't she make it obvious what she wanted? Maybe she did it wrong. Colin must have read her mind because he gave her a squeeze.

"Today I just want to spend time with you. Let's pretend that there is nothing in this galaxy but the two of us. No Reapers. No work. No stress." Even though the Commander couldn't see her face it was blushing.

"Shepard." EDI greeted over the elevators COM.

"What is it EDI?"

"Jack and Grunt are sparring in the cargo hold. Twenty-three percent of the supplies have been ruined."

"What? Do those two know what shore leave means?" heaving out a huge sigh he set Tali down and leaned over to change the elevators destination. "Can you wait by the airlock? I'll take care of this as quickly as I can." The elevator slowed to a stop.

"Don't take too long, I have plans for you later to night." Tali told him as he got off.

"Oh? What do you have planed?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"That's cruel to keep your Commander waiting."

"Are you pulling rank on me?" a sly glint came to Colin's eye.

"Maybe." Tali reached out to move the elevator up a couple of floors. Just before the doors finished closing Tali called out.

"You still have to wait."

-

Forty-five minutes later Tali was still waiting. Her omni-tool pinged, activating it she saw a message from Shepard.

Tali it seems that Jack and grunt did more damage then we first thought. We're going to have to put our time alone on hold for now. I need you down in engineering to see what power lines they cut.

Commander Colin Shepard

Tali sighed. She had a feeling that this was going to happen. He must have been really mad if he used his rank and name. She was going to have to ask Joker to give her the video footage later. Resigning herself to that fate she walked to the elevator.

-

Three hours later Tali knew she was going to kill that Biotic and Krogan. They had not only screwed up the whole power grid but they had also disabled one of the engines. One hand stoked her shotgun entertaining the thought. Colin was still out buying the parts needed to repair all the damage and to replace the supplies lost. A pair of arms made their way around her. That touch she knew very well. Turing she found the Commander's eyes looking deeply into hers.

"As much as I want to sweep you off your feet right now…(sigh) I got all the parts you need. How long are you going to be?" Tali took a moment to think about it.

"No less than two hours." Colin's shoulders slumped.

"I'm beginning to think that one day without any interruptions is too much to ask." Tali rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"I'm thinking the same thing. Why don't you wait in your cabin? I'll come up when I'm done."

-

Two and a half hours later Tali was in the elevator on her way up to Shepard's room. When the doors to his cabin opened she couldn't see him. Walking farther in, she saw that he had taken one of his nightstands and moved it to the middle of the room. On top were a chess set with two drinks on either side of the board. Moving down the steps she saw something move to her right. Turing her head she found Colin asleep on the couch. His hair and the front of his clothes were wet. Looking down a little she saw a wet spot on the floor. By the looks of it he had tried everything to stay awake for her. She brought a hand to her chest. He was always thinking of others and never of himself. As gently as she could, she laid down next to him. She snuggled up to him, her back pressed against his chest. His arms instinctively pulled her tighter to him.

"Time to get up already?" He joked.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"And miss seeing you? Don't be." She could hear the smile in his voice. "What did you have planned for me today?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to do it another time." there was a moment of silence while Shepard yawned.

"So you ready to spend the rest of the day, I mean, night together?" Turing her head so she could see him out of the corner of her eye she reached out to put her two fingers on his eyebrow. Sliding them slowly down she forced him to close his eyes.

"This is perfect."


	3. That One Time at the Club

That One Time at the Club

(a short about when Shepard first knew he loved Tali)

"This bachelor party can now start because I am now here!" Joker called out as he hobbled into the Mess. It was the night before Shepard's wedding day. The moment Joker found out it was over. Joker had argued bitterly with the females to let the bachelor party be on the Normandy. He had finally won when he pulled his trump card. He was a cripple that couldn't travel outside the Normandy. A dirty trick but Joker got what he wanted.

Colin watched Joker go straight to the dancers that Zaeed hired. Most of the crew was drunk. Colin didn't drink a drop for several reasons. First being he knew that if he was drunk one of the dancers would try to get him to bed. He had already been approached by all but two of the dancers. The second reason was that he had stopped drinking when one of his crew drank himself to death after Eden Prime.

"This is supposed to be a happy time for you Commander. Why aren't you enjoying yourself?" Thane's voice came from behind Shepard. Turning he saw Thane watching everything. After a few seconds he focused on Colin.

"Just because I'm not actively participating doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself." Thane nodded in understanding. Voice dropping Colin added. "I am going to need this memory to help me through the hell we are going to face. I want the crew to have these memories to help them through the Reaper attack. What about you Thane? Will you have a good time for me?"

"I am having a good time. I, like you, want this memory."

-

MEANWHILE

"Tali you need to relax and enjoy yourself. This is the last night that you're going to be single!" Kasumi said. The music of the club could be heard through the walls of the room they rented but it was quiet enough for them to have conversation. Tali shook her head.

"Well can't say that we didn't try." Jack said from by the door. "Well I'm going to get some more drinks, who wants another round?" Everybody raised their hand except Tali and Samara.

"Hey Tali, when do you think Shepard fell in love with you?" Kasumi suddenly asked. Jack, who was about to open the door, stopped moving. Tali's hand went to her mask. How could she not see this coming?

"Yes Tali, when do you think Shepard fell in love with you?" Miranda asked with a hint of a smirk and a glint of curiosity in her eye. Tali saw that Jack hadn't moved.

"Jack, go ahead and get the drinks I won't start until you get back."

"I'm holding you to that." She said as she stepped out into the club.

-

BACK AT THE NORMANDY

"Thane?" Colin asked

"Yes?"

"Want to go for a walk?" Thane just nodded. Somehow they were able to get out of the room  
>without anybody noticing. Shepard led them to the airlock.<p>

"On the shore?" Thane asked.

"Ya, sometimes you need some fresh air." They waited for the airlock to cycle.

"If I may be so bold," Thane broke the silence. "When did you know you loved Tali?" Colin  
>laughed.<p>

"That's a good question. Where to start…"

-

FLASHBACK

"Shepard, you will find that freedom you are looking for." Garrus said. Colin gave him a  
>strange look.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you give the crew shore leave you go straight to a club. You spend hours in the club but you don't drink. That leaves two options, in my opinion. The first option you could be going for is getting laid, which I highly doubt. That leaves the second option. you want to find a girlfriend or maybe something more." Colin sighed. They were indeed in a club. The music was loud so they had to almost yell to be heard.

"How do you know that?"

"You don't become a sniper by not seeing the details."

"I feel my whole life has been in a prison of constant duty." He confided. "Don't get me wrong, I am more than willing to do my duty and more, but, I don't have a personal life. I don't even know the meaning of the words 'love life'. You know what I mean?" Garrus laughed.

"More than you know." They both looked over the dance floor. The majority of the people on the floor were Asari and Humans. Well look at that, there's even a couple Quarians. One Qurian caught the Commander's eye. All Qurians had nice bodies, the suit couldn't hide that. The way she moved when she danced was almost a balm to Shepard. Huh, never had this feeling before.

"Now that's the last person I thought I would see here." Garrus commented.

"What? Who?" Garrus pointed to the Quarian that Colin was staring at.

"Tali." With that one word Colin's heart dropped. Just when he saw a ray of light he couldn't go after it because she was part of his crew. They both continued watching her until she had to rest. As she moved off the dance floor Shepard moved onto it.

"What are you doing Colin?"

"I just need to dance right now."

"You know you are a terrible dancer right?" The Commander threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"As long as I'm having fun it doesn't matter."

"It does to us that are watching." Colin waved him off and made his way to the dance  
>floor.<p>

-

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Tali said. The Turian gave her a small smile.

"Then I hope you find the right person." He gave her a small bow and walked away. Tali tilted her head. A polite Turian. That's rare. Tali's gaze drifted over the dance floor. Her eyes went to the back of this one Human. A very well built male by the looks of it. The thing that caught her eye was that he was a terrible dancer. From the way he was moving Tali could tell he was trying to dance a problem away. He was stiff and it seemed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The more she watched the Human the more her heart went out to him.

Tali gasped. One particular move the Human had done made it so he was facing Tali. It was Commander Shepard! At that moment she knew that this was an opportunity for her. She had always more than liked the Commander but she knew that their love would be impossible. Her hands began to wring each other. What should she do?

-

Colin just danced as hard as he could. He needed to get this feeling of hopelessness out of his system. After several moments he slowed his movements down.

"Would you like a…(cough)…um, dancing partner?" Shepard turned around to find Tali standing there. His heart skipped a beat.

"Um…sure if you don't mind my dancing." Tali gave a little laugh.

"Don't worry I've seen worse." Colin slowed to a shuffle.

"Really? Anybody I know?"

"Me." Colin barked out a loud laugh.

"Not from what I saw a little while ago." From the way Tali's head tilted down slightly he knew she was blushing. Someone bumped into Colin's back forcing him into Tali. He brought his hands up to her shoulders to steady her while he looked to see who bumped him. Unable to find who it was he faced Tali again. Her mask was very close to his face. His eyes met hers.

END FLASHBACK

-

"There was no doubt in my mind at that moment that I loved Tali." All the women turned around to find Colin standing at the door with Thane behind him. Tali gave him a smile.

"At that moment I knew he loved me." Colin held out a hand to her. He paused then looked back at Thane.

"You don't mind do you? I'm just kind-of dumping you here." There was a smile on Thane's face.

"I knew this is where we were heading here the moment you led us to the airlock." Tali took the Commander's hand and they both left the club.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Colin asked.

"More than ready."

"Will your aunt make it in time?"

"She'll be here." Colin stopped Tali. He raised her hand to his mouth to give it a kiss. He muttered something. Upon seeing Tali's questioning look he repeated himself.

"I do."


	4. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

(a short about Shep's and Tali's wedding day on the Normandy)

"You can kill a Reaper. You came back from the dead. You went through a relay that no one ever has, successfully I might add. You took out the collector base and none of your team was killed. Yet you are nervous about being married to the woman you love? I don't know about you but that seems a little messed up to me." Garrus said. Coiln couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"I'm not nervous, I'm happy." Colin argued.

"…right."

"You are not helping." Garrus smiled.

"I know."

"Want to know something funny?" Colin asked trying to distract himself.

"Sure."

"Everything good that's happened to me has happened to me on the Normandy." Garrus thought about it for a moment.

"I think I can say the same thing. Alright let's get you ready, it's almost time to head down to the Cargo Hold."

-

"You look beautiful, Tali." Tali looked up to see Kal standing at the door.

"Kal! I'm so glad you could make it. Sounds like you've been working on my name."

"Of course." The smile in his voice was evident. "I wanted to thank you for choosing me to give you away." Tali went over to him.

"Thank you for accepting. It means a lot to me."

"You almost ready?"

"More than ready." Tali felt two hands rest on her shoulders. When she brought her own hands up to touch them there was nothing there.

"You think your mother is here?" Kal asked. Tali's control over her voice slipped.

"I know she is."

-

Colin looked out over the crowd in the cargo bay. Almost everybody he knew was here, even those he really didn't want. He wouldn't let that ruin his day. This was going to be Tali's day. They had done the best they could to incorporate as much Quarian customs into the ceremony as they could. That was the only reason that Colin was wearing his full suit. That's also why Shala'raan was doing the ceremony. Garrus leaned over.

"I don't know if you're still nervous or not but don't worry about it. Females, no matter the race, always take awhile to get ready." Colin chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth."

"I need to ask a favor from you."

"What?"

"After you test her flexibility can you tell me what she looks like?"

"Garrus." Shepard warned.

"What? I don't think there's a single person…" Music started over the COM interrupting Garrus. Colin sent a mental thank you to EDI. Everybody turned around to get their first glimpse of Tali in her wedding dress. When she came into view there were several gasps from the audience. Shepard's jaw dropped through the bottom of his helmet. She was beautiful. Her normal hood and garb was replaced with white. She had a sash around her waist that was purple. All the garments had the design of her normal garb. Colin did a double take at the Quarian that offered her his arm.

"Um, Colin, isn't that the dead Quarian we saw on the Alarie?" After he blinked a few times, the color of the Quarian's hood changed back to red.

"Remember that other Quarian when we pick up Tali? That's him." Garrus looked at the Quarian thoughtfully.

Walking toward Colin, Tali saw that he had dressed in his suit. He also had a sash around his waist that was a mixture of blue, black, and red. She giggled quietly to herself. She knew the blue was for his scars and the other two colors were for his armor color. They were his colors as the purple around her waist was hers.

Just before Tali made it him Colin took one last look at Garrus to make sure he wasn't going to do anything. Knowing what Shepard was doing Garrus gave him a smile. As Colin's eyes moved away from Garrus they froze just over the Turian's shoulder. Standing behind his best man was the man he made that promise to all those years ago. He gave the Commander a smile. Behind the man was a Quarian, Tali's father. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye Colin turned to see that Tali had frozen on the few steps up to him. Kal had already taken his seat but Tali was looking at her father behind Garrus.

"Dad?" she whispered. He nodded to her and motioned for her to go to Colin. There were several quiet conversations going on between the Quarians in the audience. Tali looked over to where her maid of honor, Kasumi, was standing. Standing behind Kasumi was another human woman and her mother. When Tali stood across from Shepard he could see tears streaming down her face. Tears were also making their way down Colin's face. The man and his wife were here for him.

Tali's Aunt couldn't speak. Two of her closest friends that were dead were here for their daughter's wedding. Garrus had looked behind himself to see what Colin was looking at that made him cry and was staring slack jawed at the Quarian. Shepard coughed trying to push the emotion back enough so he could perform the ceremony. Shala'raan shook her head. It was apparent that they had made a huge effort to be here, better start the wedding.

"It has been decided that this wedding will be performed as a Quarian Bonding ceremony by the Bride and Groom." Her voice rang out. "This ceremony is relatively short due to necessity in the fleet. Colin Shepard, Tali'Zorah, we are all gather because you wish to be bonded?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Do you both do this from your hearts?"

"Yes." Again they both answered.

"Coilin, if you both were to have your suits rupture would you put her life above your own?"

"Always."

"Tali?"

"Only if I can beat him to it." Colin smiled.

"You never will." Shala'raan smiled.

"Colin with your right hand hold Tali's right hand. Tali with your left hand hold Colin's left hand. You have both made the choice to become one as hard as that might be. Will the man and maid of honor please step forward to remove their sashes."

Garrus made to move forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The Human and Tali's father moved to Colin. The man's wife and Tali's mother were already working on Tali. After a moment the two humans stood on Colin's left with his sash. Tali's parent stood on his right with Tali's sash in their hands. Reaching over Tali's and Colin's crossed arms the Humans and the Quarians twisted the two sashes together. The two wives stepped back. The two fathers wrapped the now twisted sashes around the point where Colin's and Tali's arms crossed. Working together they knotted the sashes tying the two together.

After they finished the two Humans went to Shepard and the two Quarians to Tali. The man and his wife wrapped their arms around Colin.

"You kept your promise to me. You went beyond that promise. I thank you for that. Now let me make a promise to you. I promise that you will only be able to have one child with your wife. Take care of your family like you took care of mine." The man said.

"Don't worry too much we will help keep your wife safe and when you have a child we will watch that child too." The wife added.

"Thank you so much." Colin whispered.

Tali watched her parents approach her. They too hugged their only child.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better father. You have done more than any Quarian in history. Keep this path and you will change the galaxy. I have always been proud to be your father. I have always loved you and always will." Tali's father said.

"My gift to you, my daughter, is that you will have a child with this man. We will always be watching over you. You've grown up so much. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you physically but I want you to know I was always there. My parting words to you. Love your husband like I loved mine. Love your child like I have always loved you." The two Humans and two Quarians faded from view. The cargo bay was silent. Tali slipped her hand from the knot. She brought it up to the Colin's mask.

"Forever?" Colin put his hand on hers.

"Longer."

This is the end of this short story here's a little something that randomly came to my mind, a alternate ending:

"Commander we just received a report that a Reaper is attacking a colony." EDI said over the COM.

CHAK!

Colin turned to see Tali finish putting a heat sink into her shotgun.

"Why did you bring a shotgun to the wedding? I didn't see it on your back, should I even ask where you were keeping it?" Tali's eyes sparkled.

"Let's go kill us a Reaper!"

Weird I know.

Thanks to you that waited so long for this to be finished. I hope you enjoyed this journey with me and I hope putting the last three chapters out at the same time works. More stuff will be coming. Just a question of when…I hate it when that happens…


End file.
